The Reason
by calgarygurl4
Summary: Draco finds his reason to change. Songfic


A/N-I came up with this story driving home from work today when the song The Reason by Hoobastank came on, the entire story wrote itself between home and work. Enjoy.  
~Calgurl~

Hermione was smiling as she walked through the door to the apartment she shared with Draco. She had exciting news to tell him, and she couldn't wait till he got home. Hermione decided to go and take a bath and relax before Draco got home from work. Swinging her bag from her hand, and walking up the stairs to their bedroom, she was surprised to here voices coming from behind the door. 'Draco's not supposed to be home yet, I wonder who's in there?' Approaching the door cautiously, and with her wand drawn Hermione slowly opened the door, what she saw next broke her heart, and shocked her into silence.

There was Draco, in the bed that they had been sharing for the last two years, fucking the slutty waitress from the Leaky Cauldron that had been eying him up for the last week. A full minute later Hermione found her voice, "Draco! How could you?" she asked her voice filled with hurt and anger, tears filling her eyes.

Hearing Hermione's voice in the doorway, Draco paused in mid-thrust, looking towards the door a guilty look crossing his face, he asked "Hermione?"

"Well don't stop on my account, it looks like you were enjoying yourself," Hermione said sarcasm and rage dripping from every word.

"Hermione, this isn't what it looks like. I never meant for you to get hurt, I didn't want this. Please believe me baby. I love you." Draco said, rolling off the waitress and scrambling out of the bed. "Hermione, please look at me, I never meant for this to happen."

"So what your clothes 'accidentally' fell off along with hers and you 'accidentally' fell on top of her? I thought you loved me! I thought we had something, but I guess it meant nothing to you. I'm leaving Draco, don't try to stop or you'll be even sorrier. I'll send Harry to come get my things, I suggest not being here when he does. I can tolerate a lot of things from you Draco Malfoy, but cheating isn't one of them. Goodbye." With that Hermione turned on her heel and walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out of Draco's life.

Draco was left staring at the spot that Hermione had just been with one thought running through his mind, 'What have I done?'

3 Months Later…

Hermione, Luna, and Ginny, were gathered around a table sipping drinks at a muggle karaoke bar. The girls were out celebrating Hermione's promotion to Junior Law Executive at the Wizarding Law firm she worked. Ginny proposed a toast "To Hermione, the brightest witch of our generation and the youngest witch to get the promotion just to prove it," the girls each drank, Ginny and Luna from their butterbeers and Hermione from her pumpkin juice.

"So are you going to sing tonight Mione?" Ginny asked.

"No I don't think so, at least not yet." Hermione replied, sipping her pumpkin juice.

"Did you see today's Prophet?" Luna asked.

"Not yet. Was there anything interesting in it?" Hermione asked curious to find out what Luna knew.

"Well all it said is that a certain ex-boyfriend of yours is moving out of England in two days."

"What? Did it say why? Wait why do I even care, we're through and it's for the better."

"If you say so Mione, but from your reaction you still have feelings for him."

"Even if I do, he doesn't love me anymore, he hasn't even tried to contact me since I left. I have to move on, it's for the best."

"You never know, he could still surprise you" Luna said in her dream-like voice. "Oh look someone is getting on stage."

The three girls turned to watch the stage, looking in awe as the lights came up revealing the singer to the audience.

Draco waited as the first bars of the song started, 'I hope this works, I want her back; thank Merlin that the girls don't change their hangout.' Draco thought to himself. The first line of the song appeared.

'What is Draco doing here? Better question why the hell is he on the stage?' These questions were rolling around in Hermione's head as Draco sang the first bar.

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning

"Wow, I didn't know that Draco could sing." Ginny commented gazing at the stage.

"Neither did I, but he's full of surprises," Hermione muttered.

I never meant to do those things to you  
and so I have to say before I go  
that I just want you to know

Draco's eyes scanned the crowd looking for Hermione, he needed her to believe that he's sorry; his eyes fell on her as the chorus of the song started:

I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

Seeing the emotion in Draco's eyes as he sang to her, Hermione felt some of her anger evaporating.

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear

Draco sang the next part of the song with as much passion and conviction as he could muster. He needed Hermione back in his life; he wanted her to accept his apology. When the chorus started again Draco kept his eyes glued on Hermione, allowing her to see into his soul as he sang to her.

I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you

Hermione could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Draco still loved her. What meant more was in his own way he was apologizing for what he had done. The only thing she had left to do was decide if she was going to accept it. Hermione thought about it as she listened to Draco finish the song.

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face by the time Draco finish singing, from the time he caught her eye, he had held he gaze so she knew he meant every word, but his next move shocked her.

Draco held the microphone and looked at Hermione, "Hermione I'm an idiot, I love you and I'm sorry I hurt you. I want you to come back home, I miss you. Just tell me what I have to do to make us better." Draco could not believe he was embarrassing himself like this in a room full of people, but he didn't care and they were mostly Muggles anyways.

Ginny prodded Hermione's shoulder gently to get her attention after Draco left the stage, "Are you ok? Did you want anything?"

Hermione shook her head, "I think I'm going to go home. I'm exhausted, and confused, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Hermione rose from the table, gave Luna, and Ginny quick hugs, then left the club.

After deciding to walk home Hermione began to think about Draco and what he meant to her, and if she even loved him still. Lost in her thoughts of Draco, Hermione didn't hear the footsteps approaching behind her or the voice calling her name.

Hermione let out a high pitched scream when she felt fingers close around her arm, she spun around raising her hand to slap her captor. "Draco?" she breathed out when she saw his face, "What are you doing? You scared me."

"You didn't answer when I called out to you; I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine, just a little startled, thank you. What do you want?" Hermione asked getting straight to the point.

"I wanted to tell you that I meant every word back there. You are the reason I changed, your love made me a better person, and then in my stupidity I did something because what we had scared me. I never knew what it was to lose someone that I love…someone who loved me back, until you. I know that you are still mad at me, and that I hurt you, but believe me I am sorry, I can't stand the fact that I hurt you."

Hermione stood there stunned listening as Draco poured his heart out in the middle of Muggle London; 'Maybe he really does love me? But can I forgive him? Will he even feel the same way after I tell him?' "Let's go grab a cup of coffee so we can talk. I'm not promising anything Draco, but I do need to talk to you." Hermione said after reading the signs of desperation and hope on Draco's face.

"I know, and that's more than I deserve after what I did. Lead the way." Draco said knowing he was even getting this chance to talk to Hermione.

I hope I'm doing the right thing. Hermione thought to herself as she started up the street to her favorite coffee shop.

When they step inside the quiet coffee house Hermione went and ordered a French Vanilla Latte with whip cream, while Draco ordered a plain, black coffee and a banana muffin. Hermione went and sat down in a corner booth while Draco paid for their coffees and his muffin.

"Ok, so talk." Hermione said looking at Draco over her coffee mug. "Give me one good reason why I should even be here right now talking to you."

"Like I said outside, what we had scared me. No one has ever loved me back as much as you did…except my mom, but that's not the same. You're not like any of the other girls I've dated. You loved me for me and not for my money or my family name, and you wouldn't put up with my shit. The love you showed for me scared me because all I could do was think that I would screw up and that you would leave me. And then I did. When you left my heart was broken, and it was my fault, I haven't forgiven myself for what I did. As of why, I'm not even sure of the answer to that, I knew it would hurt you if you found out, but I did it anyways, it was almost like I wanted us to fail subconsciously before you could change your mind. Do you know what I mean?" Draco asked pain filled his voice as he spoke.

"Yes, I know what you mean, but why didn't you tell me how you felt? I would have listened Draco, I loved you…I still love you. Even after all the hurt you put me through, I still love you, and it hurts to be away from you, but your right I am still angry about that night. What's more is that you broke my heart. I was so happy when I came home, I had something important to tell you…and when I saw you in our bed with that woman, my heart was crushed."

"What did you have to tell me?" Draco asked when Hermione paused.

I guess it's now or never. Hermione thought trying to build up her courage before she spoke again. "I'm pregnant" Hermione closed her eyes bracing her self for Draco's reaction. None came.

Hermione opened her eyes slightly to see Draco's face. His face was a mask of confusion, shock, and something Hermione was the only one who had ever had the privilege of seeing…happiness. Draco was happy. Hermione took this as a good sign and Draco's next question cinched it for her. "How many months until we have a family?"

Tears brimmed Hermione's eyes when she replied, "Five months, I found out I was two months that day," knowing that she did the right thing telling Draco.

Stunned to find out that he would be a father in four short months, Draco got up, and walked around the table, placed a hand on the swell of Hermione's stomach that he had just noticed. "I promise you, no matter how you feel about me, I will do right by this child. I want to be part of his or her life." Draco said gazing into Hermione's eyes as he spoke.

Placing her hand on top of Draco's, she replied, "I know and that's what I wanted to hear, but I still don't know how I can forgive you for what happened. I love you and I miss you, but I don't want to get hurt again. How can I ensure you won't cheat again? How do I know that you will always be here for our child? Please Draco, answer me though questions, and I will go home with you." Hermione's brown eyes were searching his silver ones for the answer.

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me. I will swear unbreakable vows so that you know that I'm yours forever, and will never do anything to hurt you. I will do whatever you ask, just please say yes and come home, I've missed so much already, I don't want to miss more." Draco said while removing his family ring from his finger. "Please Hermione, will you be my wife," Draco asked sliding the ring onto her finger, watching it resize itself to fit her perfectly.

"Yes Draco, I will marry you, on the condition that you make those unbreakable vows, I couldn't bare it if I let you break my heart twice." a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Let's go home."


End file.
